


necking/knotting

by kainnuendo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse of the word 'neck', Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, I can't stop writing Kyungsoo as a thirsty whore help, Implied Knotting, Jongin worshipping(?), M/M, Neck Kissing, Neck model!Kyungsoo, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, inappropriate thoughts, kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainnuendo/pseuds/kainnuendo
Summary: It's a dream come true for Kyungsoo when he gets to do a photo shoot with none other than Kim Kai. abo!au





	necking/knotting

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted this to be posted before I start hating it and decide to rewrite. will fix the errors later!

Kyungsoo glares at Junmyeon through the vanity mirror, looking midway between a soldier and an extra from some cheap scifi alien film with the concealer underneath his eyes. He’s not exactly fond of people touching his face - well, unless it’s within the confinement of a bedroom and he’s pounded out of his mind to care about anything else. So, he often does his own makeup, though only minimal is required to begin with. 

His job doesn’t really entail much usage of his face, but he still likes to look and feel pretty. 

“_W__hat? _ ” He sets the concealer stick down on the table. “I’ll be posing with _ who? _” 

Junmyeon remains calm and relaxed despite the clear surprise in his tone. 

“Kim Kai.” 

“You’re kidding.” His eyes widen comically. “Oh my god, tell me you’re kidding!” 

“I kid not.” The man rolls his eyes. His points a thumb behind him, tilting his head with a bored look on his face. “He’s in the dressing room next door. Getting ready.” 

Kyungsoo tries not to feel too excited but he knows the other man can smell it regardless. This is Kim Kai, or his real name, Kim Jongin we’re talking about, a well-known model and successful businessman who checks all the boxes in his list of what a perfect male should be. Or, at least, by his personal standard, that is, which is quite high as most would say. He’s an Alpha, too! A dominant one, at that. He basically oozes power and dominance that makes his inner Omega all giddy and extremely horny.

Kyungsoo may or may not have stacks of Wolves Weekly at home with Kim Kai gracing their covers stored in a box underneath his bed that he may or may not sometimes stare at, and well, may or may not jerk off to before bed.

“Sorry for telling you just now, by the way. He said he couldn’t make it when we asked a few weeks ago, but all of a sudden this morning he called in and said he’s free to do the shoot with us.” He finally notices how exhausted Junmyeon sounds. He silently offers the man some mineral water, to which he accepts immediately. “We had to rearrange some things and make several calls. Can’t let this chance of shooting _ the _ Kim Kai pass away. That man is always booked, it’s a miracle he even considered doing this.” 

“No, it’s fine.” He waves his hand dismissively, outward appearance contrary to what he’s truly feeling on the inside. 

In fact, he’s more than fine. A bit nervous, actually, now that the realization that he’ll be shooting with the man of some of his most memorable wet dreams in less than an hour. Considering the nature and concept of the magazine that he’s currently working (part-time) for, he’s expecting a lot of hands-on, skin-to-skin action, and he can feel himself becoming aroused at the image of him and Jongin pressed close together. 

Junmyeon probably smells that, too, and sends him a small smirk. Raising his eyebrows in a teasing manner, he clasps his hands on his shoulders. 

“Well, you should probably get back whatever you were doing before. I’ll check up on you later.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Kyungsoo replies, mirroring Junmyeon’s expression. He starts blending in his concealer, contemplating whether he should go ham with the glitter today. He has to ask for Sooyoung’s opinion regarding that, he supposes. His too much gene is hard to suppress at times. He doesn’t want to come out looking like a walking disco ball, no matter how appealing and fun his brain thinks the idea is. “What are you still standing there for? Shoo, shoo! I gotta make myself look pretty for_ my Alpha _ now, darling.” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes once more and mutters something about _ not your Alpha _ and _ crazy Omega _before heading out. 

Kyungsoo turns his attention back to himself in the mirror and gives his cheeks a few slaps to get himself focused. He ignores how they feel warm underneath his palms. 

He dumps his makeup bag all over the table and watches as dozens of lipsticks of various types roll out, almost falling off the wooden surface.

“Maybe I should go with pink today,” he grins. 

He has to treat Minseok to lunch one of these days. 

After all, he’s the one who hooked him with this part-time job, or rather convinced him to take it because he, in the man’s own words, _ “should stop living off ramen and free samples just to get a roof over his head, and a degree in his hand” _ . It was Junmyeon, Minseok’s old friend, who reached out to him via his flatmate and asked him if he was interested to model. It was a first - because his physique doesn’t exactly scream Top Model-material (he doesn’t even top, haha! the irony!) He’s small, _ vertically-challenged_, and flabby in certain areas, though he doesn’t particularly mind as his natural softness and curves are what Alphas and Betas go crazy over. 

_ “Me?” He asked curiously, bending the straw of his Asian Dolce Latte. Venti, of course, he may be on the brink of poverty but that wouldn’t stop him from ordering more than a quarter of his monthly allowance on diabetes-inducing drinks. They were sitting at the more secluded area of the university Starbucks Minseok works at. “Why would you want me to model for, um, what was the name of your magazine again?” _

_ “Slicked & Sex.” _

_ “Is that for real or…” _

_ “Yes, it is. Unfortunately the company’s CEO really wanted that name, so we just went with it.” Junmyeon explained with a slight grimace on his face. He looked like he had this conversation way too many times before. “Anyway. Our magazine caters specifically towards Alphas. We only use Omegas as our models. It’s kind of like an Alpha Wolf-version of Playboy magazine?” _

_ Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. _

_ “So you’re recruiting me to be your model.” _

_ Junmyeon smiled, straightening his back in his seat. “Yes. Why, Minseok told me you’re in a bit of a… financial pickle,” he said, glancing at his drink, and Kyungsoo pulled the cup closer to him in silent defense, “so he asked me if I have a part-time job available for you. When I saw your photos, I immediately knew you were the one we’ve been looking for.” _

_ “And what exactly is this thing that you were looking for and now have found?” He tried not to sound too interested. _

_ He could feel the Beta’s eyes running all over his body, contemplative, and he flushed but gleamed under the attention he was receiving. _

_ Junmyeon leaned forward, now smirking. _

_ “Your neck.” _

Kyungsoo still doesn’t know what’s so attractive about his neck, he’s always considered his ass to be his best feature (mind you, he still thinks so, but he certainly isn’t complaining now that he gets to pay rent every month for some sultry neck shots - when he used to send out his nudes and bare ass pics for _ free_), but apparently it gets all the Alphas going. 

At least, that’s what he’s been told from the countless of feedback, tweets from the readers that Junmyeon has been forwarding to him. He remembers that Alphas have a thing for sniffing and nuzzling into their Omegas’ necks; perhaps it’s both an act of scenting, and showcase of possessiveness, protection, a sign of ownership. _ Marking. _It can be purely sexual, too. 

(He briefly wonders if half of the readers are Vampires. He doesn’t know a lot of them, but he figures that they might be into necks too, no?).

He hasn’t found his mate yet, but he knows from his previous Alpha partners that that’s the case. He doesn’t really see himself as a whore or slut or _ knot destroyer _ or whatever names that his classmates and friends like to call him either behind his back or directly to his face, but it doesn’t erase the fact that his bed never stays cold for too long. Recently his sex life has been rather unexciting, though. 

Since his neck is now his literal greatest asset, he has to be more cautious in case any horny Alpha wants to paint his pristine, fair skin with purple, red, and blue. And thus, whenever he gets too frisky with a stranger inside some dimly-lit nightclub he has to remind himself that a knot isn’t worth not getting his bread and back off before his reason is weakened by strong, delectable pheromones. 

He’s nearing his final year, too, and dealing with assignments and presentations aren’t necessarily the biggest turn on, unless you’re into the emotional stress and agony of writing a report that’s due the next day. There’s no kink-shaming in his house, but he can't lie that that’d be seriously _weird. _

“You look really nice, D.O.” Park Chanyeol, or Loey, their photographer comments with a thumbs up and a small, enthusiastic smile on his lips. 

In all honesty, Kyungsoo would have climbed _ that tree _ages ago if Chanyeol isn’t very much taken by Mr. Coordinator-slash-Director-slash-the person who probably does more work than the CEO himself (they don’t announce it officially but everyone in the room practically knows it - Kyungsoo isn’t the sharpest tool in the box but even he noticed the matching rings, they’re pretty much a dead giveaway) that’s running around, screaming about God knows what. He doesn’t really do Humans, anyway. Nothing wrong with them, they’re great, but his libido is something only Alphas can handle. 

“Very shiny!” 

He winks at him. “Thanks, babe.” 

“Must you know that I had to literally stop him from blinding everyone in the room.” 

“All this fierce glow is actually Fenty, sweetie. Can’t blame me for going a bit overboard.” He huffs, clutching at the soft silk fabric of his red robe. “Would you be a darling and get me some sparkling water? Please, Sooyoungie?” The stylist rolls her eyes - why does everyone do that when they’re around him? and stalks away, heels clicking against the floor, muttering _ when did I become his goddamn personal assistant? _to herself. 

Suddenly, a whiff of a particular scent hits his nostrils. His inner Omega immediately whimpers and howls longingly at the smell of oak and rich cocoa, with a hint of something fresh like mint. He can feel the arousal rising and bubbling up within him once more as he catches a mop of light brown hair entering the room. 

His breath catches. 

Kim Jongin is nothing short of beautiful. 

He’s standing in a navy blue silk robe, eyes a little dark but nonetheless alluring and captivating as they meet his, and cage them within his unreadable gaze. His mouth is formed in a thin line, not smiling but not frowning either. Perhaps ‘calculative’ would be the most suitable adjective for whatever expression he has on his gorgeous, perfectly-sculpted face. Kyungsoo’s whole body evidently shakes like a thin leaf in the wind as those same eyes make a quick swoop of his body, giving him a once-over that is all but subtle. 

“Kai! Welcome.” Junmyeon greets enthusiastically, smiling the brightest smile Kyungsoo has ever seen. The last time it happened was when their CEO, Mr. Wu, came down to the photoshoot himself and actually praised Junmyeon for his hard work. “Everybody, this is Kim Kai but you guys probably already know that.” 

“Hello,” Chanyeol greets, extending a hand for a quick shake. “I’ll be your photographer today, Mr. Kim Kai. I’m-“

“Loey.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip, skin tingling at the sound of Jongin’s voice. Oh, the Gods really spent all their time into crafting such a being, didn’t they? Not only is he mega, super, massively hot, he also has a voice that can bring Kyungsoo to eargasmic bliss just by simply talking. It’s like a warm blanket on a cold day, or a cold popsicle on a hot day. 

The man had only uttered one word, but he’s already internally screaming _ knot destroyer _to himself over and over again.

“I really enjoy your work. Excited to be working with you, Mr. Park.” Chanyeol visibly flushes from the praise and brightens up more, if that’s even possible. Kyungsoo catches the brief proud look that Junmyeon sends the tall photographer. 

He gulps when Jongin redirects his gaze back to him, expression softened considerably but there’s still an underlying intensity to it. He finds himself unable to look away, not that he wants to. 

Junmyeon must’ve noticed _ it _too because his eyes widen and his lips are pulled into a smirk. 

“And this is D.O, your partner for today.”

Jongin lets out a small smile, to which he inwardly melts. “So I’ve been told.” It’s with non-human speed that the Alpha moves across the room to reach him. Kyungsoo blinks up, wasn’t exactly prepared to get all up and close with all of _ this. _“I’m Kim Kai,” Jongin says quietly, like he’s whispering a secret. He’s very polite, a true gentleman even, for someone with his status and caliber. “Pleasure to be working with you, D.O.” The handshake lasted a lot longer than necessary. He’s not quite sure if it was him or Jongin that was more unwilling to let go. 

Kyungsoo gulps as he pulls back his hand like it’s been burned. He tries his hardest to suppress his inner Omega that desperately wants to slide the robe off his body, basically remove any article of clothing that is hindering any direct skin-on-skin action, and jump at the Alpha that stands before him. He wants to lick and suck and bite every sliver of skin that his eyes greedily feast upon, and wishes for nothing more but to have all of those done to him as well. Right in front of everyone, if it comes down to it, and if Jongin’s into that. _ He _might be into it. 

“I’m glad.”

“For?”

Jongin suddenly leans forward, lips ghosting just at the shell of his ear. 

“For your face is as pretty as your neck, and so is the rest of your body.” 

He gasps out loud at the very obvious come-on. Oh how much he loves confident men, especially when they’re good-looking and they _ know _ it. To be desired and wanted so openly makes him feel all sorts of things, and he relishes in it. Drowns himself with it. Even though he’s still a bit shaken, his Omega yearning to fully submit itself to the dominant Alpha, he doesn’t, _ can’t _ stop himself from leaning back to smirk and stare up into the now playful, twinkling eyes. 

“An avid fan of _Slicked & Sex_, I see.” 

“I mainly read the neck and throat section.” Jongin grins. 

Kyungsoo is about to retort with something that’s definitely inappropriate and lewd even for such a workplace environment when he’s cut off by the sound of throat clearing. He glares over Jongin’s broad shoulder to see Junmyeon tapping on his wrist watch with an amused expression on his face. 

“We don’t have all day.” The man says. 

Jongin gives him another look, this time with a quick swipe of tongue over his bottom lip that _ almost _makes Kyungsoo’s hole wet with slick, and turns back to walk back to the set, smoothly de-robes in the process to reveal his body. 

Oh, _ fuck. _

This time there’s definitely slick. 

He can feel it slowly pumping out of his hole, gradually wetting his briefs (thank the Gods he decided to wear dark ones today). Kyungsoo lets out another small whimper. It’s funny to think that he’s seen Jongin’s bare body so many times, from the pages of magazines to his sexual fantasies, and he’s completely taken aback by how impressive and hot it is. Jongin’s wide, muscular back looks like it’s in desperate need of nails running down its golden skin, and he’s more than willing to offer such service. He seriously can’t fucking wait to feel all the bumps and ridges underneath his fingertips.

He steps into the set and slowly detangles the knots of the robe, watching Jongin watching _ him _ as he does so. He’s never done a full nude body shot, mostly because he’s here for his neck anyway, but he is seriously considering it right at this exact moment. His briefs are getting a bit tight at the front, and he knows everyone is notices - some can practically smell _ it. _The arousal, the slick that hasn’t stopped leaking, the obvious desire and tension that sizzles in the air. 

It’s all a bit too much. 

Is it because he hasn’t gotten any Alpha action recently? Or is it pure attraction and prolonged desire that is making him feel this way? He’s never so eager to touch and be touched. 

Jongin hums appreciatively when he turns to face him in nothing but a pair of tight briefs that does a poor job at hiding what he’s feeling and thinking right now. 

Junmyeon appears to be more than delighted at the current situation. 

He claps. “Right! Let’s get to it then.” 

Kyungsoo knows that working with Kim Kai is a great opportunity for the magazine to gain more readers, especially when he’s photographed with _Slicked & Sex__'s_Most Popular Omega ‘D.O’ twice in a row (according to some polls on Twitter, sound about legit to him). It doesn’t take a genius to figure out the concept of the shoot, what with the set being only a small leather couch and they’re only in their briefs. It’s definitely a sexy concept, amped up a few notches, sensual and enticing that will surely catch any reader’s attention. 

He’s actually glad that he decided to put on more makeup than usual today because Junmyeon had briefed earlier that they’ll be doing a full body shot, and not just close up snaps of his neck like the usual gig. This will be his first actual shot with his entire face in it, and the thought of his face being on the same page as Kim Kai’s excites him to no end.

When his eyes lock with Jongin’s, he knows he’s not the only one. 

“Okay, great!” 

_ Snap. _

“Yes. That’s it. Gorgeous!” 

_ Snap. _

“Can you move closer to D.O, Kai?” 

The poses that they’ve been doing are not subtle at all. They’re both lying on the couch, bodies pressing close together as their photographer moves around the set and takes various shots from different angles. 

Kyungsoo makes sure that his neck can still be seen, trying to send a smoldering gaze into the camera lens. 

He stutters when he feels a hand sneaking around his waist before he’s being assaulted by a wave of mouth-watering scent at the sudden but totally not unwelcome proximity, enjoying the warmth and comfort the Alpha engulfs him in and rubbing his legs unconsciously as his backside is even wetter with slick. He inwardly groans in embarrassment, purposely avoiding to glance at some of the faces of the crew who definitely can smell the strong arousal that he’s emitting. He doesn’t need to look to know that Sooyoung is snickering somewhere behind him. 

Jongin smells it too. In fact, he’s probably _ attacked _by it, judging by the way his nostrils flare occasionally and his eyes would flutter shut as he, unsure whether if it’s on purpose or not, dives down and buries his nose into Kyungsoo’s neck. 

Kyungsoo feels the shoulders that are held down by his hands lifting up as Jongin takes a large intake of air, inhaling in his scent like it’s the best thing he’s ever smelled. His ex once told that he smelled of lavender and sweet peaches, but he’s never been entirely sold on that. That seems too sissy, even for _ him. _

Whatever his scent is, it seems to do it for Jongin, who lets out a small growl before moving deeper down, his nose tracing along the moles that scatter across his pale neck like constellation. The readers absolutely go nuts over his moles, this he knows, and he’s read a lot of very explicit posts about his moles being licked or even cummed on. Apparently, Jongin seems to be a huge fan of them, mapping them out with his wet, warm tongue after he’s done with his nose. 

He wouldn’t mind at all if Jongin decides to stay there forever, tucked safely in the juncture where his shoulder meets his neck like it’s his long-lost home, and he’s finally settled in. It’s too early to make any drastic claim - both the statement _ and _the wolf action, but Kyungsoo has never felt at ease standing almost naked with a very hot man pressing against him in a crowded room with large camera lenses and blaring lights pointed towards him.

He pushes the M word off his mind.

Now isn’t the time for _ that_. 

“You smell so good,” Jongin whispers into his skin. “Fuck, _ doll_, your scent is making me go crazy.” 

Kyungsoo bites his lip to hold back a mewl. He grips onto Jongin’s shoulders tighter, enjoying the way the muscles flex under his palms. He makes sure that his expression remains neutral and cool, despite him feeling anything _ but_. Jongin continues to press his face into his neck, moving slightly to press his lips against his throat, each touch becoming firmer with more certainty with each passing second. He feels a light scraping of the teeth, and wonders if the camera managed to catch it. If it did, he is determined to charm his way into getting the shot and save if in his own file for _ personal uses. _

Jongin’s body is covered in _ his _body glitter. 

“I want to leave hickeys, on your neck, on your shoulder, all over your gorgeous body,” Jongin whispers again, sucking on his skin slightly. “You’re so beautiful. You feel so amazing, pressed up against me like this.” His low voice is almost drowned by the loud and sharp snapping sounds of the camera, but he hears the Alpha loud and clear. Kyungsoo wants the man to shut up, but also keep going. Let him focus on his work, but also tell him what he wants to do to him, leave him hot and bothered, and make him flushed red from his toe to the tip of his ear. 

“Mmm, Alpha,” he replies softly, closing his eyes. “Jongin, _ my Alpha_, yes, please,” he blabbers, blushing furiously at the sounds he’s making, no longer maintaining his neutral expression. It seems to sputter Jongin further, though, as the hands that wander across his exposed torso, around his love handles, and up his back never cease their movements, seemingly determined to touch every part of his body. They leave a fiery burning sensation in their trail, and low gasps fall out of his parted, pink glossy lips at the feeling. 

Suddenly, Jongin’s lips catch his own. 

He moans, surprised, but doesn’t push away. Instead, he wraps his arms around the man’s neck to pull him closer, leaning back into the plush leather couch. He knows the noises that escape his mouth are far from being appropriate but nobody has made any effort to stop him and Jongin from basically making out right there and then. Distantly, he hears the click of a camera, unsure if it’s from Chanyeol or someone else on the set. What they’re doing would make for a pretty juicy picture, probably even worth some money. 

Kyungsoo lets out a gasp when Jongin pulls back, inwardly cringing at the string of saliva that is connected between their swollen, spit-slicked lips, before proceeding to gasp even louder when Jongin goes back to showering kisses on his neck. He knows it’s now littered with hickeys, and moans at the thought of him going home smelling of an Alpha, Kim Kai no less, with marks on his body that’d probably stay there for a couple of days, reminding him of what happened.

His hole feels very empty now. He wants to be filled to the brim, pounded out, fucked to the point of no return. Most preferably by Jongin, of course. The man’s erection that presses against his upper thigh is extremely promising, but he expected nothing less from an Alpha. 

Kyungsoo mewls into Jongin’s shoulder. He wants Jongin’s big knot to push into his tight heat and make a dent on his insides, fill him up with his come so that for the next several days he won’t be able to walk without the constant reminder that he’s been properly, thoroughly ravaged like the animals they are. 

He doesn’t let disappointment show on his face when Junmyeon’s voice echoes in the room, sounding almost apologetic. 

“Alright, shoot’s over! We’re done. Good job, everybody.” 

Kyungsoo exhales heavily when Jongin pulls away and moves up, sending a small kiss to his nose with a smile. He feels himself being dragged up by a strong hand, and his body is immediately enveloped with the thin material of his silk robe. Jongin is still half-naked in front of him as he ties the knot of his robe, making sure that his body is properly covered. 

He promptly forgets that there are people in the room, moving about to clean up the set, but he pays them no mind. He takes a step forward and gets on his tip-toes, leaning up to press a soft kiss on Jongin’s lips. It’s the most innocent, vanilla thing that they’ve done so far, and he can’t help but blush when Jongin responds eagerly to the kiss. Within seconds the Alpha is deepening the kiss, letting out a small string of satisfied grunts as he licks his way into his mouth. 

He doesn’t miss the way Jongin lightly rests a hand on his ass, a couple of fingers running down the cleft before pressing in, effectively letting out more slick out of his hole. He moans quietly, feeling the transparent liquid trickle down his legs. 

“Jongin,” a voice calls out from behind them. Kyungsoo sees Jongin’s personal assistant - a short, pretty-looking Beta staring at them with an amused look on his face and his arms crossed. “Anytime now, Boss.” 

“_Jongdae_.” 

“I’m sorry but we really have to go. You have an appointment with Mrs. Kim in about an hour.” 

Jongin grumbles angrily but steps away. 

Kyungsoo tries not to let out a pitiful whimper at the sudden absence of warmth. 

He mourns the loss of the fingers on and _ in _his ass. He’s never felt so empty in his life, sniffling silently as he wraps his arms around himself, and watching the way Jongin pulls the robe on like it’s the most interesting thing ever. Well, it really is. He doesn’t know how the man can manage to make something as mundane and bare minimum as putting on clothes so incredibly sexy, though that might just be his inner needy, blue-balled Omega talking. Granted, it is a bit of a shame that the man’s gorgeous body is now being hidden from the rest of the world. He honestly feels like he didn’t have enough time exploring, with his hands and eyes and lips, Jongin’s body. 

Jongin must’ve noticed something in his expression and gives him a comforting smile. 

“I never properly ask for your name.” 

“Do Kyungsoo,” he replies, smiling back. “But you can keep calling me _ doll _if you want, Alpha.” He adds, voice lowered in a seductive manner, almost purring. 

Jongin perks up, eyes darkening. 

“I suppose we can do this some other time?” 

“The photo shoot or…” 

“Both can be arranged, doll.” Jongin smirks, playing with the material of his robe. Kyungsoo fights the urge to undress again and get on his knees, giving all of him to the powerful Alpha. He’s still hard as a rock. He might need to relieve himself in the bathroom before he goes back home. It’s too bad that Jongin won’t be the one helping him, though. 

The Alpha does a quick motion of his hands in Jongdae’s direction, and all of a sudden what he assumes to be Jongin’s phone is thrusted into his open palms. 

“Your number.” He demands rather than asks. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t even hesitate as he types in his number.

Jongin raises an eyebrow at the name that he saved. 

_ Baby Doll. _

He sends him a wink.

"I'll be waiting for your call."

“Woah, this picture’s fucking hot,” Kyungsoo grins wickedly. “Look at my neck. Why does it look so long in pictures? Maybe I’m part giraffe-wolf-human!” 

He holds the magazine up to his face, squinting at the page that features him and Jongin. In the shot they’re both lounging casually over the leather couch, with Jongin hovering over him, and he’s quite impressed that they managed to capture an exact moment where they looked more like actual models than a couple of rowdy teenagers making out in some basement. The photo is, of course, retouched and went through some editing in Photoshop, but they still came out looking pretty natural, sans the body glitter. Chanyeol did an awesome job at capturing them, but he already knows that. He has every photo saved in his laptop, including the ones that didn’t make the cut (those are the best ones for obvious reasons). 

It wasn’t the easiest to get Junmyeon’s permission but it was definitely worth it. 

The words _ HOWL YOU DOING? EXCLUSIVE: KIM KAI & D.O GET DOWN AND COMFORTABLE _in bold, way too big letters are placed next to their picture.

He snorts, wondering if the CEO has anything to do with this like he always does. It’s amazing that the magazine sells pretty well despite their questionable choices. 

Guess you can always count on horny Alphas to buy anything that has pretty Omegas on it. 

He traces Jongin’s pixelated arm, appreciating the way it flexed as he loomed above him. He licks his lips, remembering the photo shoot and how it was to have felt Jongin’s skin on his for the first time. How he would have begged for the man’s dick right there and then if he had less self-control. 

All of a sudden, there’s nose wedging itself into his exposed neck, taking a large inhale. 

“Are you seriously getting off from staring at _ my _photo when you have the real deal right here?” Jongin gruffs, though he sounds amused than anything. His breath is hot against his skin.

He moans and leans back into the well-built chest when the Alpha starts sucking loudly on the side of his throat, and then there’s teeth. He screams in barely concealed pleasure and delight, no longer able to focus on the magazine in his hands. Jongin wasn’t kidding when he said he’s a huge fan of the Omega Necks section; he’s one of those Alphas that actually has a thing for it. 

“I’ve always fantasized about Kim Kai,” Kyungsoo says, wiggling his eyebrows as he glances back at _ his _Alpha (yes, he still can’t believe it sometimes). He moves his ass a little, dick twitching when he notes that Jongin’s knot that’s currently lodged up inside his ass hasn’t gone down yet. He knows that they’ll have a go at it for at least another round, what with Jongin leaving hickeys all over his body and running his hands up his stomach to thumb and pinch at his swollen nipples teasingly. 

He never knew he had a lactation kink until Jongin. 

He never knew he could _ seriously _love another person until Jongin. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask which one is better.”

He giggles and leaves a peck on Jongin’s jaw. 

"Baby, I've been wondering. Did you or did you not say yes to the photo shoot only because you heard that it was going to be with me?" He already knows the answer but it's fun to tease his boyfriend.

Jongin blushes, the red looks absolutely adorable on his cheeks, rolling his eyes.

"Not telling you." 

“Aw come on! How about this, I'll let you fuck me again if you tell me.”

He feels a hand caressing his neck softly. Comfort washes over him like a large wave. 

“Alright. That’s a deal, love.”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Kyungsoo as a neck model. Sue me. His long neck deserves all the love and appreciation. Feedback is always welcomed. Thank you for reading <3
> 
> follow me on twt if you want ehe @kainnuendyo


End file.
